


Ненависть

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, TinARu



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: После всего случившегося Фрэнк выбирает ненависть.Насилие, ООС для Фрэнка, у автора фанон нагнул канон





	Ненависть

Фрэнк ненавидит много вещей в этом мире. 

Он ненавидит картошку спиральками, стиральный порошок с запахом лаванды, ебучих демократов и плохую пиццу. Он ненавидит пробки, сковавшие Нью-Йорк, наглых кошек и армейскую форму. Его ярости подвергается столь огромное количество вещей, что жена раньше откровенно посмеивалась над ним и старалась хотя бы раз в месяц подсунуть ему на завтрак оладьи с яблоками, хотя знала, что ни оладьи, ни яблоки ему никогда особо не нравились. Просто этой жуткой женщине доставляло удовольствие наблюдать за тем, как он в ужасе смотрит на подобную еду. И она громко смеялась, закинув голову, каждый чертов раз, когда он, злобно ругаясь, выкидывал оладьи в урну. 

Ему так не хватало этого смеха. 

Еще Фрэнк ненавидел раскиданный по полу конструктор сына. Мелкие детальки всегда впивались в ступни, когда он ходил по ковру. А фарфоровые куклы дочери бесили его своими мертвыми стеклянными глазами. Все эти игрушки, которые закупались в огромных количествах, теперь лежат в коробках. Яркие книжки, забавные плюшевые медведи, гребаная монополия, которую Фрэнк всегда недолюбливал. Все это упаковано, пронумеровано и подписано. Он ненавидит порядок, который наступает в доме после похорон. Особенно, когда на кладбище оказывается вся твоя семья. 

Так что после всего случившегося Фрэнк выбирает ненависть. Выбирает насилие. Выбирает черный в честь траура, а не из-за того, что на нем хуже видна кровь, вовсе нет. Он выбирает смерть, разрушение и вспоминает все, чему научился в армии. 

И порой он ненавидит тот факт, что этот путь ему чертовски нравится.

***

— Постой, нет, не надо! Прошу! 

— Замолкни. 

Выстрел — и вот итальянец уже на полу с дыркой в голове. Кровь вытекает идиотскими толчками, словно где-то там насос, который выталкивает ее из остывающего трупа. 

Где-то сбоку раздается стон, и он стреляет. Ровно один раз. Нельзя тратить патроны впустую, это расточительство. Фрэнк презирает расточительство.

Он перезаряжает винтовку и спокойно перешагивает через остывающие трупы. В любом случае, в этом ресторане никогда не умели нормально готовить «Сфинчини».

*** 

Ублюдок кричит, когда Фрэнк ломает ему руку. Кричит так громко, что он удивленно приподнимает бровь. Интересно, этот идиот уже откусил себе язык или нет? Из любопытства он поднимает голову ирландца и открывает тому рот. Странно, язык на месте. 

Пытки — это плохо. Но ублюдки, насилующие девочек, — это ужасно. Поэтому Фрэнк выбирает роль палача. Но сначала он должен выбить информацию про босса этого уебка и сломать еще пару костей. Чтобы увидеть кровь на губах, чтобы заставить клацнуть зубами, чтобы вырвать больше криков. 

А если не получится, то у него есть с собой острый нож. Он пока не знает, распорет ли живот или вырежет язык. Фрэнку все же чертовски интересно, откусит ли тот себе его сам.

***

Он колет обезболивающее в бедро и тяжело прислоняется к стене. Жаль делать остановку, жаль тратить время на отдых, но Фрэнк понимает, что телу нужна передышка. Надо только продержаться до того, как седативное подействует и его срубит в сон. 

Но пока приходится открыть глаза и упрямо вглядываться в привычный пейзаж Нью-Йорка. Потому что если хоть на секунду ослабить контроль и дать себе поразмышлять, то в голове всплывет слишком много всего. А он так старается предаваться терзаниям, мукам совести и прочей херне строго один раз в неделю. Если делать это чаще, то он точно свихнется. 

А Фрэнк ненавидит сходить с ума.

*** 

— Мужик, я тебе клянусь, я не знаю ничего про черножопых из Куинса. Я умоляю тебя, чувак, опусти пушку, я все тебе рассказал уже! Ну хочешь, мамой поклянусь?

— Мамой? Нет. — Фрэнк сплевывает кровь на тротуар и снова всматривается в испуганное лицо напротив. — Ты бы лучше дорожил своей матерью. И не стоит больше играть с плохими мальчиками, знаешь почему?

— Ты, ты придешь за мной? 

Фрэнк молча кивает и уходит. Потому что раз в неделю он позволяет себе думать. По пятницам. А по воскресеньям он вспоминает, что когда-то был католиком. 

Как и его набожная матушка. 

***

Фрэнк ненавидит оказываться в засаде. Мало кто это любит на самом деле, может, только какие редкостные извращенцы. Но он точно, блядь, ненавидит. Потому что это означает, что он облажался, где-то наследил, что-то проглядел. И такое выбивает из колеи. 

Впрочем, он подумает об этом позже. После того как из АК-47 расстреляет ублюдков на складе. После того, как изувечит их подельников в доках. После того, как подорвет лодку, груженную коксом. Или героином. Он не помнит, что эти идиоты толкали. Но он точно знает, что сожжет тут все и будет смотреть, как трупы этих уродов горят, а на их тела обрушиваются стальные балки. Нельзя же больше допускать ошибок, верно?

***

Больше всего он ненавидит идиотов в трико. С каждым годом этих ущербных становится все больше и больше. Они спасают мир, ловят преступников и, виляя обтянутыми спандексом задницами, сдают их полиции. У Фрэнка это вызывает лишь бешенство и чувство полного, какого-то тотального бессилия. Ведь он так старается! Вычищает грязь, упорно срывает гнойники, скрупулезно уничтожает источники инфекции. А эти разряженные сучки сводят его лечение на нет. 

Он бы уебал их с великим удовольствием, но все же у него остались какие-то моральные устои.

К сожалению.

***

Кровь стекает по виску, и он раздраженно стирает ее рукой. Прошло три часа, а они с Красным зачистили всего лишь небольшой участок. Столько гребаных преступников в одном месте, надо только подойти и взять их, а точнее раздавить. Выстрелить из базуки, заминировать входы, пройтись смерчем по каждой комнате и уничтожить, уничтожить, уничтожить.

Но вместо этого он уныло плетется за блядским Мэттом Мердоком и не убивает. Ему ненавистна мысль, что он тратит время впустую, что совершает бессмысленные действия. Фрэнк знает, что половину из них выпустят даже раньше, чем родные убитых этой бандой людей выплачут свои слезы. Но он честно помогает Сорвиголове, честно старается быть Карателем, Который Не Убивает. 

И на секунду какая-та маленькая часть его души, та самая, которая ненавидит яблочные оладьи и обожает звонкий смех жены, перестает болеть.

***

— Эй, не хочешь попить? — Фрэнк удивленно поднимает глаза, вздрогнув от прозвучавших в тишине слов.

Точно, он не один. Традиционный сеанс самокопания нарушен Красным, момент буквально растоптан, а он лишен такой необходимой ему порции боли. Он слишком вымотался во время их последней вылазки, а теперь придется терпеть и слушать, слушать и терпеть. 

— Отвали, — сипло шепчет Фрэнк, стараясь не морщиться слишком сильно. Все же они напарники в каком-то смысле. Да, редко, да, ему это не особо нравится, но… Но тылы прикрыты, черт бы их побрал. 

— Я отвалю, Касл. Ты воды попей, я послушаю, утолю свою жажду насаждать справедливость и нести добро, а потом ты можешь дальше продолжать заниматься мазохизмом. Как тебе вариант?

— Уебать бы тебя ломом, Красный.

— Я в ужасе. Начать молиться?

Они перекидываются оскорблениями еще полчаса. Просто и азартно. Фрэнк даже вспоминает, что когда-то ненавидел тишину. 

*** 

Он пропускает момент, пропускает, когда все изменилось.

Просто в один день вместо того, чтобы расстрелять всех собравшихся в захудалом баре, он убивает только босса и трех его приближенных. 

А остальных оставляет полиции. 

***

Фрэнк рад бы сказать, что искренне ненавидит Красного. Он хотел бы его ненавидеть, правда. Только вот этот святоша, надевающий по ночам идиотскую маску с рожками, все же не настолько ущербен, как остальные имбецилы. Он умеет слушать. Способен понять. И умеет проявлять сочувствие и участие так, что ему не хочется въебать с ноги при каждом удобном случае. 

Нет, чертов Мэтт Мердок знает, что такое боль, что такое смерть, что такое страх. И он как никто другой понимает, насколько легко провалиться в черную сосущую бездну, состоящую из убийств и насилия. Красный сам каждый раз борется со своими демонами, чтобы не превратиться в кого-то вроде Карателя.

И Фрэнк готов помочь ему в этом. 

Потому что еще одного Карателя мир точно не переживет.


End file.
